


旧堀江

by luna2019



Category: RPS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna2019/pseuds/luna2019
Summary: 这篇的cp就自由心证吧，有原型但严格来说并不算方洛，因为文中的“他”可以随意代入任何一个人。想写的只是萝成长过程中的一个小波澜，以前那个爱得盲目的她很可爱，现在这个没有心的她也很可爱。
Kudos: 7





	旧堀江

何洛洛十八岁生日那天零点，祝福消息争先恐后地挤进她的微信。她解锁屏幕扫了一眼，又百无聊赖地放下手机。驻场歌手已经开始唱下一首歌，重金属摇滚，台下的人们尖叫着随之摇摆。何洛洛握着已经开始发烫的手机，悄无声息地离开了酒吧。风中杂夹着夜来香的味道，像某种化工味十足的香波。她忽然想不起来自己为什么要大半夜跑出去。十七岁生日那天和现在不一样，或许是因为当时她还全心全意地爱着一个男孩。他骑着那种廉价的改装摩托载她兜风，衣服上全是刺鼻的烟味。那天晚上他带她去开房，动作轻车熟路。招待所只剩那种狭窄的单人房，他做爱时没什么耐心，草草扩张了两下就往里面顶。何洛洛疼得直掉眼泪，仍然咬着袖子不敢出声。他惊讶地看着她身下的血：你居然是处？那你等会可别要求我负责。何洛洛迷迷糊糊地想什么是负责呀，再说你这么穷，又能负什么责呢。

做的时候他也只顾自己舒服，每一下都顶进最深处，撞得她几乎要散架。完事后他靠着床头抽烟，何洛洛慢吞吞地坐起来，只觉得大腿根湿黏一片。其实她也没想过要得到什么，一个吻，一句生日快乐就够了，可这一刻她忽然觉得很没意思。以前她总觉得他和别人不一样，他的世界是泛黄的墙壁与充满泡面味的网吧，是她从未接触过的东西，但现在她意识到这些也没什么了不起。就像沙漠里的海市蜃楼，看起来光鲜亮丽，其实都只不过是假象罢了。

那晚过后何洛洛也不再缠着他。好友问你那个职校男朋友呢，她一边磨指甲一边说分了呗。过了快两个月他反而主动来找她复合，毕竟像她这种漂亮而有钱的女朋友不好找。何洛洛猜到他是又缺钱了，便抱着找乐子的心态答应了他。当时正是盛夏，他拿着杯百香果双响炮等她放学，直到上衣被汗水浸湿。她姗姗来迟，小跑过去挽住他手臂，身上还带着淡淡的沐浴露香气。班里同学则围绕她的感情生活开展新一轮争辩，男生们痛心疾首，女生们嗤之以鼻，总之没人理解大小姐与职高男是个怎样的搭配。而何洛洛是不知道这些的，她全然没意识到自己是那么多人眼中的焦点。这份恋情是否被看好其实并不重要，因为从一开始她便没想过要天长地久。偶尔何洛洛会允许他来自己家留宿，他们陷在厚厚的被子里接吻。何洛洛看着他泛红的耳朵，心想他和其他女孩接吻时也会脸红吗。但无论是怎样的答案她都不介意，因为这一刻——也只有这一刻，她会觉得他是全世界最可爱的男孩，几乎要和她养的那只小泰迪一样可爱。但下一秒他便又变回了那副庸俗的样子，故作深情地说好多甜言蜜语。她太失望了，几乎控制不住自己掉眼泪的冲动。他看着何洛洛湿漉漉的眼睛忽然很愧疚，也许是因为他昨天才找她借了一千块钱。其实分开的那两个月里他总想起何洛洛，她总是那么乖，哭的时候不敢大声哭，生气时也很好哄。他搂着她柔软的身体，低头亲她的眼睛，亲她的脸颊。何洛洛没有躲开。她忽然好想把他做成标本，这样他就能永远保持在被她爱着的样子。可下一秒她又觉得自己也不缺那么点爱，浪费就浪费吧。

后来她要搬家了，妈妈问她你想和我们一起去北京吗，如果不喜欢的话也可以留下来。何洛洛看着窗外，院子里的玫瑰已经凋谢了，只剩光秃秃的花枝随风晃动。她愣了一下回过神来：不用，我挺喜欢北京的。临走前一天她收到他的短信：我在你家门口。她打开门，只见他还穿着那件皱巴巴的职高校服。……祝你一路平安。他憋了许久才说出这句话。何洛洛点点头说谢谢，钱你也不用还我了。他有些心虚地移开目光，习惯性地把手伸进口袋里想掏打火机，随即又反应过来这里不能抽烟。他似乎还想说点什么，何洛洛已经抢先挥手道那再见喽。她转身进屋，继续拿着平板看《春光乍泄》。过了一会儿她抬头看向窗外，他已经不在了。后来十八岁的何洛洛站在北京的街道上，收到一条陌生号码发来的生日快乐。她不知道这是谁的号码，但她忽然觉得自己似乎忘掉了一些东西。包里还有半盒烟，她拿出一支点燃，不知为何想起了童话里那个对着火柴许愿的小女孩，然而她却并没有愿望需要实现。她的生活就如头顶的月亮那般圆满，因为所有的不幸都留在十七岁——也许这便是她所得到的最好的生日礼物。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇的cp就自由心证吧，有原型但严格来说并不算方洛，因为文中的“他”可以随意代入任何一个人。想写的只是萝成长过程中的一个小波澜，以前那个爱得盲目的她很可爱，现在这个没有心的她也很可爱。


End file.
